Ave Maria
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Ukraine just wanted to watch the opera, unfortuantly she stumbled upon the wrong booth at the wrong time. Takes place during 'Ballad of Fallen Angels'


Well, I hope some of you guys seen my DA account

Yekaterina footsteps were silent when the violin started up from the concert room, the hall filled with its sound, on each side of the door were booths were other spectators where watching the performance. Despite her happiness, she had tears in her eyes, of joy, she cried for all the little things, whether happy or sad, like when her brother, who wasn't as poor as her got her tickets to an opera she wanted to go to, one of the best seats in the house. Of course he didn't want to go, for he was also busier than her, but he was happy that she was happy, as cheesy as it sounded. She wore her best dress, something Alfred gave to her from New York City, a floor length strapless grey dress; it wasn't like her to wear something like this due to her large bust that made a bouncing noise with the slightest gesture. But thankfully this dress made it that made her breasts look a bit smaller, and made less of a bouncing noise so she didn't disturb anyone, another reason why she never went out much. But a minor one compared to what her knockers are capable of. Well, despite the fact her chest felt a bit tight though, and a matching thin scarf wrapped around her shoulders.

She looked around, seeing if she could find her booth, she gasped happily when she found the booth she had been looking for and jogged over towards it, before she could lay her hand on the knob the door opened, her smile vanished as she fell forward a bit, the world seemed to be in slow motion for a second before she stopped herself from falling to the floor and regain her posture, wincing a bit as her breasts jerked forward and throbbed a bit. She stood up, seeing a man with slicked back blond hair and a suit that only wealthy men in their fifties could afford, and an emotionless look glazed over his grey eyes. She chuckled nervously, "Excuse me, but isn't this my"

"Yes," He said, his voice that of a robots or a man who lost interest from doing the same thing again and again, "we've been waiting for you."

Ukraine's smile vanished, and she gasped slightly when she felt something get pushed in the middle of her back, a gun, she whimpered slightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"We suggest you stay quiet during the performance." The man said harshly, Yekaterina whimpered, and thought '_Oh god, what will they do to me? Kill me?' _Or worse, Ukraine didn't want to think of the possibility of rape. She felt the gun pull back slightly and push back into her back again, telling her to move forward, she did as she was told walking into the booth, the once muffled music now at full volume, she could see other people in the other booths, she wanted to scream help, but knew she was helpless.

"Please, what do you want?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"No need to speak Ms. Valentine." The man said, Yekaterina gasped, looking behind her, seeing the blond haired man with some sort of key.

"We have a thorough background check on you." He said, throwing the key at her, she held her hand out, the key landed in her hand, but bounced at; she fumbled her hands, trying to get a good grip before she failed and let it fall to the floor. She looked at the floor, mores tears formed in her eyes before she looked at the man, who showed no pity.

"You won't get hurt, you'll be held in a very confidential location." (Didn't feel like coping the entire dub) She knew that was a lie, that he wasn't gonna hurt her.

"Please, let me go, I'm not Ms. Valentine, or whoever you want." She said, "Just let me go, I won't tell anyone."

He didn't respond, as if he tried to think of what to say, "Nonetheless," He finally said, "Please, take a seat."

Ukraine gulped, and did as they said, she was gonna at least try to enjoy this concert, and not let her brothers money go to waste, she took a seat, a man was already occupying a seat next to her, she looked over, slowly, her eyes widening as her head slowly focused on the man next to her, and the red on him became more obvious to what he was, his skin color, pale, and his eyes dead… like he was. Ukraine held back a scream when she saw the man next to her was dead, and jumped out of her chair with a gasp, and hand over her mouth, she looked over at the blond haired man, her hand taken from her mouth and little stutters came from her mouth as she pointed at him.

"He's dead, yes." Another voice said one that sent chills down Yekaterina's spine, she looked behind her, seeing a silver haired man emerge from the darkened corner of the booth with a bird on his shoulder, "But I don't think it matters, this clearly isn't her." He said, walking up towards Ukraine, getting close towards her, "Didn't you say she had purple hair." He asked, and being the creepy fuck her is took a few strands of her hair in his hands, "This isn't purple, it's my hair color, and last I check it wasn't anything close to purple."

The blond haired man stepped back a bit, his mouth parted slightly, Vicious let go of her hair and walked towards him, "This has been the last fuck up, I was thinking you could redeem yourself with this simple task, I was wrong." The silver haired man drew his sword, Ukraine stepped back, looking at blade fearfully before the man drew it back and swung. A second past before blood spurted from the man's neck, some landing on Ukraine's face. Ukraine wanted to scream, but again, concealed it. All the other spectators didn't notice, their eyes glued to the performance. Ukraine was stuttering, the man cleaned off his blade and sheathed it, eyes closed, blood had painted part of his face, he showed no guilt. "He was useless anyway." He said, wiping the blood from his face. He turned, looking at Ukraine.

Ukraine gasped, stepping back, nodding, "Please, no, I don't want to die, not like this." Murdered, Ukraine feared death by murder, the worst part that people would never know who her killer is, and she feared that no one would get any closure from her death. He could see her little sister and brother at the morgue to identify her dead body, the worst of it that might not even happen.

Vicious looked at her, eyebrow arched, "Don't cry, it's annoying, I wasn't planning on killing you anyway."

Ukraine sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes, nodding slowly.

"Please, sit." He motioned towards the seat again, she nodded, and sat down, soon after, he sat next to her, Ukraine gulped, biting her lip, hoping she won't get killed.

"If you keep quiet, I won't kill you." He said.

Ukraine nodded, her eyes turned back towards the performance, the vocalists voice started to rise, as well as his hand towards to the light, grasping out towards the bright light as the music crescendo. She asked what his name was.

"Vicious."


End file.
